headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
SeaQuest DSV/Season 2
Category:Seasons Season Two of the undersea adventure/sci-fi series SeaQuest DSV aired on NBC from September 18th, 1994 to September 13th, 1995, spanning a total of twenty-two episodes. Returning main cast members from the first season include Roy Scheider as Captain Nathan Bridger, Jonathan Brandis as Lucas Wolenczak, Don Franklin as Commander Jonathan Ford, Ted Raimi as Lieutenant Tim O'Neill, Marco Sanchez as Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz and Darwin the dolphin (voiced by Frank Welker). Season two introduced several new cast members into its main line-up including Rosalind Allen as Doctor Wendy Smith, Edward Kerr as Lieutenant James Brody, Michael DeLuise as Tony Piccolo, Kathy Evison as Lieutenant Lonnie Henderson and Peter DeLuise as Dagwood. Departing from the series at this time are season one actors Stacy Haiduk, John D'Aquino, and Stephanie Beacham. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Rockne S. O'Bannon - Creator * Steven Spielberg - Executive producer * Patrick Hasburgh - Executive producer * David J. Burke - Executive producer * Oscar L. Costo - Producer * Carleton Eastlake - Producer * Philip Carr Neel - Co-producer; Associate producer * Clifton Campbell - Supervising producer * Lawrence Hertzog - Supervising producer * Peter Mavromates - Associate producer * Les Sheldon - Consulting producer Directors * Annette Haywood-Carter * Anson Williams * Bruce Seth Green * Bryan Spicer * Burt Brinckeroff * Casey O. Rohrs * David J. Burke * Guy Trikonis * Jesús S. Treviño * Les Sheldon * Oscar L. Costo * Robert Wiemer * Steven Robman Writers * Carleton Eastlake * Clifton Campbell * David J. Burke * Jonathan Brandis * Jonathan Falls * Lawrence Hertzog * Patrick Hasburgh * Ted Raimi * Tom Szollosi Notes & Trivia * SeaQuest DSV was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon. * This season comprises episodes 23-44. * This is the final season of the show under its current title. Beginning with season three, the timeline jumps ahead into the future and the show becomes known as SeaQuest 2032. * This is the final season with Roy Scheider as a main character, though he will make guest appearances in season three. * Beginning this season, Captain Nathan Bridger begins sporting a beard. * Famous voice actor Frank Welker provided the animal noises for the dolphin Darwin this season. This was Welker's final season one the show, as well as the final appearances of Darwin. * Co-producer Philip Carr Neel is credited as Philip Neel in this season. * Actor Michael DeLuise is credited as Michael Deluise in this season. * Actor Peter DeLuise is credited as Peter Deluise in this season. * Director Jesús Salvador Treviño is credited as Jesús S. Treviño as well as Jesus Travino in this season. * Writer Tomas E. Szollosi is credited as Tom Szollosi in this season. * "Daggers" was a two-hour season premiere. * Actor Ted Raimi, who plays Lieutenant Tim O'Neill on SeaQuest, makes his screenplay writing debut with episode 2x12, "Lostland". * Actor Jonathan Brandis, who plays Lucas Wolenczak on SeaQuest, makes his screenplay writing debut with episode 2x19, "The Siamese Dream". * Beginning with episode 2x13, Philip Carr Neel goes from being an associate producer to a co-producer on the series. He is credited as Philip Neel in this capacity. Home video * SeaQuest DSV: Season Two is an eight-disc DVD collection that includes all twenty-two episodes from season two of the science fiction/adventure series SeaQuest DSV. The collection was produced by Universal Studios and released in Region 1 format on January 8th, 2008. See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:SeaQuest DSV/Seasons